Winter Sea
by N-Yera48
Summary: [Free! Winter Romance] Haruka ingin berenang di laut, tapi sekarang adalah musim dingin. Tentu saja keinginan Haruka tersebut mendapat penolakan keras dari Makoto. Makoto/Haruka/MakoHaru slight!ReiNagi/shounen-ai/RnR.


**Winter Sea**

 **by**

 **N-Yera48**

 **Main Cast(s) :**

Tachibana Makoto

Nanase Haruka

 **Pairing(s) :**

Seme!Makoto x Uke!Haruka ; slight!ReiNagi

 **Rate T**

 **Genre :**

Romance

 **Summary :**

Haruka ingin berenang di laut, tapi sekarang adalah musim dingin. Tentu saja keinginan Haruka tersebut mendapat penolakan keras dari Makoto.

 **Disclaimer :**

Free! ES © Kyoto Animation

Winter Sea © N-Yera48

 **WARNING!**

Shounen-ai/BL/Boys Love

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

It's so simple, right?

.

.

Nanase Haruka atau yang akrab di sapa Haru bekerja di sebuah restoran sebagai seorang _chef_. Ia mempunyai seorang sahabat bernama Tachibana Makoto. Sahabat? Dulunya iya. Namun status sahabat tersebut telah berganti menjadi kekasih. Haruka dan Makoto sudah bersama-sama sejak mereka masih kecil. Pernahkah kalian mendengar sebuah pendapat yang mengatakan bahwa, _**"Jatuh cinta terjadi karena dua hal. Pertama, karena pandangan pertama. Kedua, karena sering bersama."**_ Yah, katakan saja kasus Haruka dan Makoto berada di opsi kedua.

.

Haruka keluar dari pintu belakang restoran dengan mantel tebal serta syal yang melilit di lehernya. Jam kerjanya sudah selesai. Haruka melihat Makoto bersandar di dinding, kebiasaan Makoto saat menunggunya. Makoto tersenyum lembut saat menyadari keberadaan Haruka. "Selamat sore, Haru- _ch_ –"

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu." Haruka berjalan mendahului Makoto.

Makoto hanya terkekeh dan berjalan menyamai langkah dengan Haruka. Ia sudah paham dengan sikap kekasihnya ini. Keduanya berjalan beriringan. Langit sudah berwarna jingga dan burung-burung terbang kembali ke habitatnya, menandakan malam akan segera tiba.

Haruka memandang deburan ombak air laut yang ikut berwarna jingga akibat pembiasan cahaya matahari. Seketika timbul hasrat untuk merasakan bagaimana rasa air itu jika bersentuhan dengan kulit tubuhnya. Matanya berbinar-binar memandangi air laut itu. Enggan untuk melepaskan pandangannya.

Makoto yang melihat Haruka tidak fokus dengan jalan yang dilaluinya pun bertanya, "Haru, ada apa?"

Haruka mengalihkan pandangannya dari laut ke Makoto. "Aku ingin berenang."

Pria yang berprofesi sebagai pemadam kebakaran itu terkejut dengan perkataan sang kekasih. Sudah lama mereka tidak berenang mengingat kesibukan dari pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. "Baiklah, akhir pekan ini kita akan ke Iwatobi SC Returns."

"Tidak. Aku ingin berenang di laut."

"EH?! Kenapa harus di laut? Ini kan musim dingin, Haru."

"Pokoknya aku ingin berenang di laut." Dengan ekspresi yang datar dan terus berjalan, Haruka tetap bersikukuh untuk berenang di laut.

"Sebenarnya boleh saja kau berenang di laut. Tapi setidaknya tunggulah sampai musim dingin berakhir."

"Tidak! Aku–"

Makoto menarik tangan Haruka membuat langkah Haruka terhenti dan berhadapan dengannya. "Haru, dengarkan aku."

Haruka terdiam melihat mata Makoto, mata yang menyirat kekhawatiran. "Haru, kau boleh berenang di laut. Aku pun mau ikut berenang bersamamu. Tapi jangan sekarang ya. Kau akan sakit jika berenang di laut yang dingin. Jika kau benar-benar ingin berenang, untuk saat ini kita ke Iwatobi SC Returns saja. Kebetulan sekali besok akhir pekan, jadi kita sama-sama libur."

Haruka menghembuskan napas, "Hah~ Baiklah."

Mendengar jawaban Haruka, Makoto tersenyum senang. "Nah, ayo kita pulang. Hari sudah mulai gelap."

.

.

Haruka sedang membuat sarapan, sesekali matanya melirik jam dinding. Sebentar lagi Makoto akan menjemputnya dan mereka akan pergi bersama-sama ke Iwatobi SC Returns seperti yang telah mereka rencanakan sebelumnya.

Haruka kembali melihat jam saat akan sarapan. Biasanya jam segini Makoto sudah datang dan mereka akan sarapan bersama. Namun nampaknya Makoto akan sedikit terlambat hari ini. Haruka memutuskan untuk sarapan tanpa Makoto. Makoto pasti sarapan bersama keluarganya.

Ketika sedang sarapan, ponsel Haruka berbunyi menandakan ada sebuah pesan. Haruka mengambil ponsel dan membaca pesan masuk tersebut.

 **From : Makoto**

' _Haru, maaf aku tidak bisa menjemputmu. Ada panggilan mendadak dari atasanku. Kau duluan saja ke Iwatobi SC Returns. Aku akan menyusulmu nanti. Hati-hati ya. Jangan lupa pakai mantel yang tebal. Hari masih dingin.'_

Setelah membaca pesan dari kekasihnya itu, Haruka melanjutkan sarapannya tanpa ekspresi yang menggambarkan suasana hatinya.

.

Haruka berjalan sendirian menuju Iwatobi SC Returns. Ia memang kecewa karena Makoto tidak bisa pergi bersamanya, namun ia tidak boleh egois. Ia dan Makoto sudah dewasa dan mempunyai pekerjaan yang terkadang memang harus mereka utamakan. Haruka tidak boleh bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti ini.

Dalam perjalanan, mata Haruka kembali berbinar memandang laut. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak berenang di laut. Haruka kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya walau sesekali matanya tidak lepas dari melirik air asin bergelombang itu. Beberapa langkah terlewati hingga akhirnya Haruka tidak bisa menahan gejolak dalam dirinya. Tujuannya berubah haluan. Haruka berlari menuju laut, melepas pakaiannya hingga menyisakan celana renang dan melompat ke dalam air asin bersuhu dingin itu.

.

.

Makoto berlari menuju Iwatobi SC Returns. Hari sudah beranjak siang namun belum ada perubahan suhu yang berarti, masih dingin. Makoto langsung mencari keberadaan Haruka di kolam renang Iwatobi. Tidak banyak yang berkunjung di musim dingin. Hanya orang-orang yang mempunyai kesukaan lebih terhadap renang yang terlihat disana. Makoto mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitar kolam. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Haruka, sang kekasih.

"Oh? Mako- _chan_!"

Makoto melihat Nagisa dan Rei menghampirinya dengan celana renang mereka. "Nagisa, Rei, apa kalian bertemu dengan Haru?"

"Haru- _chan_? Sejak tadi kami di kolam renang aku tidak melihatnya. Rei- _chan_ bagaimana?"

"Aku juga tidak melihat Haruka- _senpai_."

Makoto mulai khawatir, 'Haru tidak jadi kesini kah?'

"Memangnya kenapa, Mako- _chan_? Kalian tidak datang bersama-sama?"

"Maaf, akan ku ceritakan nanti. Aku harus menemui Haru sekarang." Makoto berlari meninggalkan kolam renang dengan kekhawatiran yang mulai merasukinya. Hatinya mengatakan ia harus menemukan Haru secepatnya.

"Eh?! Mako- _chan_! Tunggu! Yaaah~ Dia sudah pergi."

"Sudahlah, Nagisa. Semoga Makoto- _senpai_ cepat menemukan Haruka- _senpai_." Rei memandang ke arah Makoto berlalu.

"Heu eum! Yosh! Mari kita berenang!" Nagisa melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di leher Rei dan menariknya ke arah kolam.

"Wo-woy! Na-Nagisa, aku..sulit..bernapas.."

Dan pasangan kekasih itu pun melanjutkan acara akhir pekan mereka.

.

.

Makoto berlari menuju rumah Haruka, ingin memastikan bahwa Haruka baik-baik saja di rumahnya. Makoto sudah menelpon Haruka berkali-kali namun sekali pun tak ada jawaban. Saat melewati pantai, Makoto merasa tidak enak hati. Dan benar saja, Makoto sesaat membeku melihat tubuh Haruka terbaring di pinggir pantai dengan gelombang air laut yang sesekali menerpanya.

"HARU!"

Makoto berlari sekencang mungkin menuju sosok itu. Ia menarik Haru menjauh dari air laut yang dingin itu.

"HARU!"

Suhu tubuh Haruka sangat dingin. Dan walau Makoto memanggil namanya sekeras apa pun, kedua bola kristal biru milik Haruka masih setia bersembunyi di balik kelopak mata, enggan menunjukkan diri. Makoto dilanda kepanikan luar biasa. Segera ia membuka mantel tebalnya dan memakaikannya pada Haruka. Makoto membawa Haruka di punggungnya. Tujuannya hanya satu, rumah sakit. Makoto berlari secepat ia bisa tanpa menghiraukan pakaian Haruka yang berserakan di pasir.

.

.

Makoto tidak henti-hentinya berdoa. Haruka sedang ditangani oleh dokter dan ia tidak diperbolehkan untuk memasuki ruangan. Pintu terbuka, seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Makoto langsung saja menghampiri sang dokter.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Haru? Dia baik-baik saja kan?"

"Nanase- _san_ mengalami _Hipotermia_ * yang lumayan parah. Dari yang saya lihat, tubuh Nanase- _san_ mengalami _Hipotermi primer_ **. Tapi untunglah dia cepat ditangani. Sedikit saja terlambat bisa berakibat fatal untuk Nanase- _san_."

Makoto sedikit lega mendengar keadaan Haruka. "Syukurlah. Terima kasih, dokter. Apakah saya bisa melihat Haru sekarang?"

"Tentu saja, Tachibana- _san_. Tapi Nanase- _san_ belum sadarkan diri. Kalau begitu, saya undur diri." Dokter itu berlalu dan Makoto membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

Makoto memasuki ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna putih itu. Penghangat ruangan dihidupkan dengan suhu yang lumayan tinggi. Makoto menghampiri Haruka yang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di ranjang rumah sakit. Ia duduk di kursi dan menggenggam tangan Haruka yang tidak terpasang jarum infus. Suhu tubuh Haruka masih dingin walau tidak sedingin sebelumnya.

"Haru." Makoto merasa bersalah luar biasa. Ia menggenggam tangan Haruka dengan erat seraya menunduk dalam.

"Maafkan aku." Makoto tidak ingin orang yang disayanginya meninggalkannya karena kecerobohannya. Ia yakin ini adalah teguran untuknya agar menjaga orang yang dicintainya dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Tangan dalam genggaman Makoto menunjukkan pergerakan. "Haru?"

"Ma..koto." Haruka mulai membuka matanya.

"Haru!" Makoto tersenyum senang, matanya berkaca-kaca siap menumpahkan air kapan saja.

Haruka ingin mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk, namun ditahan oleh Makoto. "Haru, jangan bangun dulu. Kau harus tetap berbaring."

"Tidak apa-apa, Makoto." Haruka yang dibantu Makoto akhirnya duduk dengan posisi menyandar di kepala ranjang. Makoto sekarang duduk di atas ranjang, tepat di samping Haruka. Ia tidak melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Haruka.

"Maafkan aku." Makoto kembali menunduk, "Seandainya saja aku pergi bersamamu ke Iwatobi SC Retuns pasti hal seperti ini–"

"Tidak, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Aku tidak mendengarkan kata-katamu. Aku lebih mementingkan keinginanku tanpa berpikir tentang resikonya." Ujar Haruka yang memotong perkataan Makoto dengan lemah. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing. Haruka tahu ia telah bersikap ceroboh akan dirinya dan membuat orang yang dicintainya merasa bersalah padahal ini adalah kesalahan Haruka sendiri.

Mendengar penuturan Haruka, Makoto tersenyum lembut. Air mata yang hampir jatuh berhasil di tahannya. "Sudahlah. Semua sudah terjadi. Aku senang kau baik-baik saja, Haru." Dan selanjutnya Makoto membawa Haruka ke dalam pelukannya. Haruka tersenyum samar dalam pelukan hangat Makoto.

Lama mereka berada dalam posisi itu hingga akhirnya Makoto melepaskan pelukan mereka. Makoto memandang dalam mata biru berkilau yang balas memandangnya itu. Jarak diantara keduanya menipis saat Makoto mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Haruka. Mencoba mengecup bibir pucat itu. Kedua bibir itu mulai bersentuhan, namun...

 **BRAK!**

"MAKO- _CHAN_! HARU- _CH_ –!"

Nagisa muncul dengan cara mendobrak pintu diikuti oleh Rei dibelakangnya. "Nagisa! Kau mau merusak pintu? Jangan mendobraknya semba..ra..ngan." Nada bicara Rei merendah di akhir. Nagisa dan Rei tercengang melihat posisi Makoto dan Haruka yang yeah! Seperti yang sudah dideskripsikan.

Makoto menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Haruka. Pipi serta telinga Makoto memerah. "Ka-kalian..."

"Oh?! Haru- _chan_ sudah baikan ya? Buktinya Mako-chan mau..." Nagisa sengaja tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Wajah tanpa dosa namun jahil tergambar jelas dalam ekspresinya.

"Maaf mengganggu, Makoto- _senpai_. Haruka- _senpai_ cepat sembuh ya. Kami permisi!" Rei membungkuk dan segera menarik Nagisa keluar ruangan.

"Rei- _chan_! Kenapa terburu-buru? Rei- _chan_!"

Pintu pun tertutup kembali. Hening. Makoto dan Haruka belum mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Sama halnya dengan Makoto, pipi Haruka juga memerah. Tentu saja ia malu karena Nagisa dan Rei melihatnya akan berciuman dengan Makoto.

"Ya sudah, kau tidur saja. Kau harus banyak istirahat agar cepat sembuh, Haru." Makoto memecahkan keheningan. Ia beranjak dan membaringkan Haruka.

Haruka tidak menolak saat Makoto membaringkan dan menyelimutinya kembali.

"Selamat tidur, Haru- _chan_." Dan sebuah kecupan pengantar tidur mendarat di kening Haruka.

Kali ini Haruka membiarkan Makoto memanggilnya 'Haru- _chan_ '. Dalam keadaan menutup mata, Haruka merenung. Ia berjanji tidak akan membuat Makoto khawatir akan dirinya lagi. Dan ia juga berjanji akan melawan godaan untuk berenang di laut saat musim dingin.

Makoto memandang wajah teduh Haruka yang siap mengarungi mimpi. Makoto berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan menjaga Haruka apa pun yang terjadi. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Haruka. Makoto sangat mencintai Haruka. Makoto memastikan, hal seperti ini cukup terjadi pada musim dingin kali ini. Tidak untuk musim dingin tahun depan atau tahun-tahun selanjutnya.

.

.

.

 **END**

*) Hipotermia : suatu kondisi dimana mekanisme tubuh untuk pengaturan suhu kesulitan mengatasi tekanan suhu dingin.

**) Hipotermi Primer : Hipotermia yang terjadi akibat paparan langsung individu yang sehat terhadap dingin.

Apa ini? Wkwkwkwk~ :v Selesai juga fanfic ini ternyata. Maaf jika ada kejanggalan terutama dibagian kedokteran yang masalah Hipotermia, itu hasil googling. Wkwkwkw~ :3 /gampared/ Jangan tanya kenapa Haru ngebet banget pengen berenang di laut musim dingin. Anggap saja bujukan makhluk astral yang nongkrong di laut tiap musim dingin datang. /gampared again/ Setting yang saya ambil adalah Future Fish yang ada di Free ES. Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya untuk fandom ini terlebih lagi untuk fandom Anime. :D

Oh, ya. Fanfic ini persembahan untuk event Free! Winter Romance. \\(^o^)/

Yosh! Terima kasih~ Jangan lupa direview ya~ ^^d


End file.
